The Invisible
by TheHumanHighlighter
Summary: At the end of Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter is written staring at the Hogwarts Express, thinking All was well. He was dead wrong. R&R please!
1. The Unexpected Deed

**Disclamer: I only own the stuff I made up. JK Rowling owns the rest.**

Albus's POV

Albus stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express. He felt his heart rate race when the train took up speed and he could not see his mum or dad. James was no help.

He kept saying how if Albus was in Slytherin, he will completely ignore Albus for the rest of eternity. "I will even take away your right to be insulted by me," James said.

"Do me a favor and shut up" Albus fumed. "Whoa little brother, if you keep that up maybe you will be in Slytherin," "James, don't you have friends to sit with," Rose

inquired exasperatedly. James blushed and stalked out to go find his friends.

Just after James left the compartment, a short, painfully skinny boy with dirty blonde hair walked into the compartment. He didn't really walk, but he held his chin high

and... swayed into the compartment. He was accompanied by a tall, muscular, olive skinned guy and the none other Scorpius Malfoy. "Hey your Harry Potter's kid

right?"

spoke the skinny kid. Albus nodded. "Your dad's an idiot," Albus looked rather confused. "What do you know," said Rose "Who are you, if you think you're so high and

mighty," "Bartholomew Goyle," answered the short kid. "Goyle! Well my father says that your dad is as dim as a troll," Rose taunted."Who might _you_ be,"said

Bartholomew snidely. "Rose Weasley," "Weasley?" Bartholomew spat out the name. "Which one? "Ron" "Oh Ron, he's the one that married the mudblood Granger, right?"

Bartholomew sniggered. Before Albus or Rose could do anything, Scorpius Malfoy lunged at Goyle from behind and knocked him down. "Malfoy! What the heck was that

for? Zambini, come with me and leave this troll for brains alone." He and the muscular kid stalked off. Scorpio shakily stood up. "Sorry about that, I didn't think he

would use that word," and with that he walked away, leaving Albus and Rose in stunned silence.


	2. The Sorting

"What was that all about?" asked Albus. "Dad and Mum tell me that Draco Malfoy and Lucius were all for that...word," "Right?" agreed Rose. "My dad always tells me

stories about Draco, he told me that mum hit him in the face," Albus chuckled. "I see Hogwarts, you should change,"said Rose."Yeah, er...can you...turn around or

something?"Albus told Rose. She grinned and promptly and shut her eyes.

The train pulled to a stop in Hogsmeade. All the students tumbled out of the train. "First years over here! First years over here!" called a deep voice. "Oh that must be

the gamekeeper Dontavia Honterks, James told me about her," Albus said to Rose. "That's a woman! She sounds like a man!" exclaimed Rose. The first years walked

towards Professor Honterks, who lead them to the lake. The ride was slow and uneventful.

Once the students got out of the boats, another voice called to them. "Come here young students!" They herded around him and he immediately started walking up

the steps and talking. "I am Professor Flitwick. Senior Deputy to the headmistress, Professor McGonagal. I am also the head of the Ravenclaw house and I teach the

class of Charms," spoke the tiny man. "I will call you alphabetically by last name and each of you will go up to the sorting hat and place it on your head, then you will

go to your assigned house table," Albus and Rose exchanged nervous looks with each other as the sorting hat began singing his new song.

_In the Land of Great Britain_

_lived an unlikely four_

_by the names of Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor_

_they each had ideas about the students themselves_

_Ravenclaw wanted the ones with wit and __intelligence_

_Slytherin the ambitious and pure_

_Hufflepuff wanted the loyal and kind_

_Gryffindor preferred the brave and noble_

_so, Gryffindor whipped me of his head and gave me the right to sort._

Professor Flitwick unfurled a long scroll and began his list of names. "Addison, Hubert!" a tall, chunky, confident boy strode up to the hat, put it on and the hat

promptly shouted "RAVENCLAW!" A loud cheering arose from one of the tables. "Apple, Beatrice!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" Loud cheering. "Bernards, Walter!" "SLYTHERIN" Loud

cheering. A whole bunch of kids passed till Albus recognized a name. "Goyle, Bartholomew!" He did his sway walk to the hat. Instantly, it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers rose along the far table. Another round of kids."Finnegan, Tyler!" A small boy with dark hair timidly walked up to the sorting hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" A whole burst

of cheering rose from a table. More kids passed and then Professor called "Malfoy, Scorpius!" The pale headed boy timidly walked to the hat. It took a little longer for

the hat to decide on that one. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered. "What?!"shouted Albus and Rose at the same time. It seemed like a second when the tiny

professor called "Potter, Albus!" Albus could not believe that he made it to the chair. He didn't feel his body till he sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

_"Ahh... Harry Potter's child,"_said the hat. _"I sorted your older brother, he was easy buy you, are difficult. Hmm... loyal like a Hufflepuff, but brave. You will take that _

_loyalty to a new level. Ahh... I see you have the right nerve to be in...GRYFFINDOR!" _Albus was simply ecstatic and took his place at the Gryffindor table. Now all he

had to do was wait for Rose. "Quinty, Yolanda!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Robertson, Eugene! "RAVENCLAW!" "Thomas, Oliver!" "GRYFFINDOR!" Albus cheered with the other

Gryffindors. A few other pupils were sorted and then it was Rose's. " Weasley. Rose!" Rose looked nervous but walked purposely toward the hat. Instantaneously, it

yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Albus cheered and applauded. Finally the last kid "Theodoris, Zabini" "SLYTHERIN" was sorted. Food appeared on the golden plates and after

about 45 minutes dinner was replaced by dessert.

Professor McGonagal went to the podium. "Welcome, Welcome to a fabulous new year at Hogwarts! I would like to inform and remind you, that Weasley's Wizard

Wheezes products are permitted only if the user does not abuse them. Also to the first years, the forbidden forest is, as it says, forbidden. I think that some of the

older students need a reminder of that," She gave James a subtle look. He gave a fake innocent grin. "Well on that note," Professor McGonagal continued, "Have a

good night," Albus was feeling quite sleepy, but then he remembered that he had no idea where to go. "Come here Albus, I see Ted over there," Rose pointed out.

"Oh right, aren't the prefects supposed to show us where to go?" Albus remembered. Ted was guiding the other new first years to the Gryffindor common room. "Now

remember,"he was saying,"The password is _hippogriff_, you must not tell this to anyone outside of Gryffindor, you understand?" The first years nodded and entered the

common room. Albus let out a hardly audible gasp. He was here. In the Gryffindor common room, but he was exhausted. He went up the stairs into the dormitory.

Vaguely he noticed that the Scorpius kid was in the same dormitory, but Albus just collapsed onto a bed and fell right to sleep.


	3. The Whispers

Scorpius's POV

**Takes place immediatly after Scorpius jumps on Goyle.**

Scorpius walked out of the compartment with Albus and Rose. He did not know what came over him. That word...mudblood, just stung him. It didn't make any sense.

He was raised by "pure"bloods and Scorpius was taught that purebloods were the highest level of all the wizards. Purebloods had the highest status. That was final. His

father taught him the Malfoys were the greatest of prueblood families and that Scorpius was allowed to criticizes all other wizarding families. His father also told him to

be a leader. If his dad ever found out he was following Goyle around...Scorpius could not even finish the thought. His dad told him that Goyle's dad was an idiot. And

he had the brains of a pile of troll dung. But, in a weird way, Scorpius thought that hid father would be proud of him. Whenever, Draco talks about Harry Potter or

whenever they see him, he speaks of him with a certain amount of respect. With these confusing jumble of thoughts in his head, Scorpius searched for another

compartment.

He had to walk all the way to the back of the train before he found a almost empty compartment. Their wasn't anybody in the compartment, but there were luggage

bags stacked on one seat. Scorpius thought that it was rather odd for there to be suitcases, but no people. He could see Hogwarts approaching, so he hurried and put

his robes on.

* * *

Scorpius got of the Hogwarts Express in a hurry. He heard Professor Honterks calling all the first years. Scorpius went onto one of the boats and awaited his sorting.

The tiny Professor Flitwick went through the long lecture of who he was and how the sorting worked and stuff. Scorpius let it go one ear and out the other. Then, he

and his fellow first years walked through the huge doors and into the Great Hall. Scorpius began to sweat. His father told him that Slytherin was the best, but he didn't

want to be in Slytherin. Yeah, sure, their common room was underwater and they had a good sense of ambition, but Voldemort was a Slytherin. He heard stories

about that guy and how Harry Potter and killed him. Scorpius didn't get it. If Slytherin was so great, why was the most evil dude in the world one? Scorpius's dad

thought they were the best. Go serpents! Why? Because all of the Malfoys were in Slytherin. It was part of being a Malfoy. Being a Slytherin. Oh yeah? Scorpius

thought, what if I want to change What if I wanted to be a rebel?

Then Flitwick yelled "Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius walked up to the stool and shakily placed the Sorting Hat onto his head. _Ahh...a Malfoy, I sorted a lot of you. They _

_went to Slytherin. But you, you have something different. Ahh...you are noble. You understand the fact of love and you will do anything for another person. You have _

_nerve, I sense a rebel to your family. You are fit for..._GRYFFINDOR!

Scorpius saw the shocked faces on the other kids. They all knew his grandad's reputation. Scorpius was happy. He knew he could not be a Slytherin, he just knew it,

but Gryffindor? Boy, his dad was going to be furious.

Scorpius followed the prefects and other Gryffindors to the common room. One of the prefects, maybe Ted Lupin was saying what the password was (hippogriff) and

then the painting of the Fat Lady swung open. Scorpius stared at the comfortable looking Common Room. Never in all his life did he think that he would see it. There

was a fire making the room cozy and comfortable. Large, fluffy, and red couches were scattered across the common room. The Gryffindors were heading up to their

dormitories. Scorpius felt very tired, so he climbed up the steps to his dorm. He noticed that Albus Potter, Oliver Thomas, and Tyler Finnegan were sharing the

chambers. He could tell that everyone fell asleep instantly. Scorpius was also tired, but he just could not fall asleep. He tossed and turned for a while. He kept thinking

about his dad and Slytherin. He thought about that stuff for so long he just confused himself. But then, Scorpius heard whispers. They seemed to be coming

from... everywhere. They were growing louder and louder. Through his fear, he started hearing words. _kill...end...kill...end. _This really freaked Scorpius out. I'm

dreaming he kept telling himself, just dreaming, that's all. He looked around to see if the other boys were awake. They were still. The whispers continued, this time

they seemed closer to Scorpius. They were making Sentences now. _We will kill you later, We will bring an end to Hogwarts School, We will overthrow the wizards and _

_create our own ministry, but first we will finish off the students of Hogwarts! _Scorpius was terrified now. Then as suddenly as the whispers started they stopped.

Fatigue finally fell over Scorpius and he fell asleep.


	4. The Letter and The Punch

Rose POV

Rose woke up early on the next day. She wished that she had her schedule, then she could be able to read the textbook. Rose decided to pick up a random book just

because it was so early, but she couldn't focus. Her brain kept on thinking about last night. Those whispers. They said something about killing her and ending the

wizards rein. I bet it was just a dream she thought just a dream. But still, I should tell Albus, just in case if its...something real and bad.

She entered the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Albus getting ready to walk down to the Great Hall. "The weirdest thing happened last night," She told him, "There

were these whispers..." Albus didn't take her seriously, "You were just dreaming,"He said. "No! I'm serious! They were real! Albus just chuckled. Rose looked

indignant. Scorpius, who was walking behind the duo said, "You heard them too?" Rose looked behind and answered "Yeah, but Albus here thinks they're fake," "Why

would they be real? You guys were just dreaming the same dream,"Albus said matter a factually. "What's the likelihood of that?"Rose cried. Albus had no response.

"What can it be?" Scorpius asked. Nobody had an answer.

During breakfast the owl post arrived. Albus got a letter from his parents, as did James, and Scorpius. A tan barn owl dropped a white envelope onto Rose's lap. Rose

opened the letter which turned out to be a letter from her parents. It read:

_Dear Rose,_

_Wow! I cannot believe that you are finally old enough to go to Hogwarts! It seems like yesterday you were asking your father and I what a wand was. I hope you _

_sorting went well, honestly I think that it doesn't matter what house you are in. Although Gryffindor would be nice...so would Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. _

_Slytherin...well... Anyway, I wanted to tell you about something. You know how people destroyed the dark wizard Voldemort. What you do not know, nor does_

_ anybody else is that there is another force out there. I wish to tell you about this force. Not many people are aware of this, for lack of better term, force. I heard the_

_ voices when I was a student at Hogwarts, but refrained from telling Ron or Harry about them. Researching them, it has come to my understanding that they plan to_

_ take over the wizarding world, which you may have realized from hearing them. What I want you to do Rose, is find and defeat these...voices. I have also gleaned _

_from my research that there has been signs of evil in the ministry of magic, long after Voldemort was defeated. You might be wondering how I know that you will have _

_heard these voices. You know Rose that I am a muggle born witch and it is to my understanding that muggle borns and their descendants will be able to here these _

_mysterious whispers. I have also discovered that there have been some recording of "pure" blooded wizards hearing the whispers. Interestingly enough, Harry was _

_not able to hear these voices. I do not know the reason for this. It was actually quite a risk sending this to you because I worried what you would have thought if you_

_ did not here the voices I am speaking of. If this is the case, throw this letter out. If not keep reading. My own theory is that any wizard has the capability to hear and_

_ understand the voices, but not all the wizards are observant or care enough to think about the voices. Like I said before, I want you to please find the source of the _

_voices. When you do please defeat them. Yes, I know that it is a lot to ask a 11 year old, but I believe that you have the qualities to do it. Please write back to me and_

_ tell me everything. Also, please do not show this letter to anyone. _

_With love,_

_Mum_

Rose stared at the letter utterly bewildered So those voices were real and Mum knows about them, but she never told anybody about them? What? How could she do

research? So what are they? I have to defeat these these voices? Scorpius heard the voices too, maybe me and Albus should keep him around. Albus must have seen

Rose's face. "What?" He asked. "It's...nothing,"Rose answered. "Is everything alright? I mean you look thoroughly confused," Albus told her, sounding worried. "Yeah,

everything's fine, Mum just told me about something Hugo did," "okay," Albus said sounding as though he was suspicious. "Is Hugo your younger brother?" inquired

Scorpius, "Yeah, my little redheaded monster," Rose said. Scorpius laughed. Albus raised an eyebrow at Rose.

At the end of breakfast, the Gryffindor head of house, Professor Whilebank passed out schedules. According to Rose, Albus, and Scorpius's schedule, their fist lesson

was Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Honterks and, the Slytherins.

Professor Honterks had a thick handlebar mustache and a deep manly voice. Unknowingly, she was probably the largest subject of ridicule in the entire school. Rose,

Albus, and Sorpius walked down to Care of Magical Creatures together. Professor Honterks was showing them a species called hedgebeavers, a combanation between

a hedge hog and a beaver. While she was talking, Albus tapped on Rose's shoulder. "Rose," he started in a whisper," Do you really think Scorpius is alright? I mean,

look at his dad and granddad," "Sorpius is a well mannered, polite, and nothing like the people you just mentioned,' Rose said in a harsh whisper. "But-,"Be quiet

Albus, I want to listen to Professor Honterks,"

The professor told everybody to get into partners, grab a hedgebeaver, and draw a diagram to turn in at the end of class. Albus and Rose paired together, but

unfortunately Sorpius was stuck with Goyle. "So Dung for Brains," Goyle began on Scorpius, "Should I let you do the diagram while I skive off, or will that be to much

of a risk, considering how your brain is made out of dragon snot," "Leave him alone!" shouted Rose, "Why should I listen to you? You have worse brains them dragon

snot, because your mother was a mudblood,"Goyle sneered. "Stop saying that!" Albus and Scorpius shouted at the same time. "You leave out of this,"said Rose.

"Looky here, the potter boy speaks,"said Goyle, ignoring the fact that Rose spoke," I thought you were to simple for that," Rose conjured up a fist and socked Goyle in

the mouth. Instantly, blood and teeth dripped from his mouth. "Zambini! Professor!" Screamed Goyle. Professor Honterks ran up looking worried. "She,she,

Rose,PUNCHED ME! THAT IDIOT SOCKED ME RIGHT IN MY MOUTH!"Screeched Goyle. "Now, now," said Professor Honterks, "Lets take you to the hospital wing, class

is over anyway," Goyle looked furious. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA GIVE THAT BLOODY BRAT A DETENTION! ARE YOU A LUNATIC!" "Now, now, there's no need for that,"

said Honterks sternly, "Come on, off to the hospital wing,"

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius walked to Charms, laughing their pants off.


	5. It Entered

**So****rry it took long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Albus's POV

Albus, Scorpius, and Rose were still laughing when they entered charms. "Now,now, enough with all the fuss," Flitwick said sternly. "Now, first years, I have made it

my duty for the first spell that I teach to the youngest students be_ Wingardium Leviosa, _as an unfortunate incident involving a troll and some first years occurred "

Albus and Rose looked at each other Flitwick continued "If they didn't learn the spell...goodness knows what would have happened " Flitwick went and started

explaining how to do the charm and then he finally let the students try it out on feathers. Rose of course, got it down after her first try. Flitwick started fawnig over her

"My goodness gracious You must be Hermione Granger's daughter. You have her intelligence," Rose blushed. Scorpius frowned. Albus on the other hand was sweating

with concentration. "Wingardium Leviosa, ermm, Wingardium Leviousa...Yes! I did it!" Albus then repeated the spell and did it again. Scorpius, it seemed was getting

rather frustrated "Wingardium Leviosa...ermm, Wingardium Leviosa...arghh...Wingardium Leviosa, WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" "Hush Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick said as he

hurried over, "Do it with me, come on now, Wingardium Leviosa, very good," All in all, it probably wasn't the best lesson for Scorpius.

Albus, Scorpius, and Rose headed down for lunch in the great hall. "Erm... I need to use the bathroom," Albus said. "kay,"said Rose and Scorpius in unision. Albus

hurried off to the restroom. As he walked out, a cool chill passed over him. What? Albus was suddenly freezing. and then, he wasn't. He didn't feel anything as a

matter of fact, he sort of lost all his feeling. But he could still think, but Albus heard a voice in the back of his mind. A rasping whisper. _Tell me all you know about the _

_girl and the boy. _A picture of Rose and Scorpius popped into his mind. _You must not speak of us intruding in your thoughts, making an entrance and spying. You will _

_obey our commands. For firsts, you will remain as you normally do, but you have us within you, we see what you see, Albus Severus Potter, you can not fight us, we_

_ are The Invisible. _Albus heard this in his head, the strange thoughts that weren't his, and yet he didn't think they were strange. On the contrary he thought that they

were quite ordinary. He resumed walking back to the Great Hall.

"Are you all right Albus?" asked Rose,"You look a little bit...vacant," "What? No, I'm perfectly fine," He answered reaching for a glass of pumpkin juice. Now Scorpius

was giving him a skeptical look. "I'm fine! Geez, you don't even know me, Malfoy," Albus said exasperatedly. "Anyway, what's up with you? That explosion in

Charms?""It's nothing," Scorpius said hurridly. "Yeah right," Rose butted in,"Loosing your head the first time you do magic, perfectly normal," Scorpius frowned.

"Come on were friends, you can trust us,"Albus encouraged. "Yeah, surprisingly. We can trust you cause you aren't in Slytherin!"Rose exclaimed. "Fine, fine,"Scorpius

groaned. "Well, when owl post came I got a letter-," "That's what's terrible! Do you hate your family that much, I didn't think they're that bad!" Rose interrupted. "Shut

it!" Albus said harshly to her. "Anyway,"Scorpius continued,"The letter was sent from my parents, it asked what house I was in, and they said that I was a perfect

Slytherin and how I have the right ambition and all,""So that's what your mad about! A question and a comment! Rose was astonished,"Gosh, you must be sensitive,"

"Rose, respect other people," Albus said. "So, you're worried that your mum and dad will get angry that you're in Gryffindor," Albus wanted to confirm.

"Yeah,"Scorpius sighed. "Well for the sake of Merlin's Pants, you haven't even told them yet! How do you know that they'll be mad?"Rose was still astonished. "Not

mad, furious,"Scorpius said matter of factly. "Well, you have to tell them Scorpius," Albus told him. Scorpius nodded.

On the way to Herbiology, Albus heard the raspy whispers, _Ask the boy and the girl about the whispers they heard, ask, ask, ask. _"There it is again! That vacant look!

Are you sure your okay? Maybe a Wrackspurt got you?"Rose exclaimed. "Yeah,uh, so what did those whispers say guys?" Albus inquired. "Why do you want to know?"

Scorpius asked harshly."Just because I'm curious you guys are my friends. I want to make sure that you aren't going insane," "Very funny," Scorpius said

sarcastically "Well we already told you, they were creepy and talked about killing and stuff," Scorpius said. "Okay, thanks,"Albus said. "Thanks?" inquired Rose.

Entering the Greenhouse gave Albus a claustrophobic feeling or was he actually feeling it or was it the voice in his head commanding him to be claustrophobic? "Good

afternoon!" Shouted Professor Longbottom. He winked at Albus and Rose. Rose smiled back, Albus didn't. He hated it in that room he felt vulnerable Why? They're

just plants. "Can anybody tell me what this plant is," asked Professor Longbottom. Rose's hand shot up and surprisingly, so did Albus's. "Mr. Potter," "It's a Yugoslavic

Soft-bellied sucker." "Correct! 5 points to Gryffindor!" "Does anybody know what they do" Rose's hand shot up along with Albus's again. "Mr. Potter," "It sucks

thepoison out of common snake bites," "Right again! 5 points to Gryffindor!" Albus figured out why he felt claustrophobic. It was the amount of knowledge that was

crammed into his mind. It wasn't there before, but know that the Invisible was...he could do anything. He has the knowledge. Albus was starting to enjoy The Invisible.

He will do anything the Invisible asks. The Invisible gave him knowledge.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
